Arena
Battlez is a game mode in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that was introduced in the 6.6.1 update. This mode can be unlocked after getting the Map of Space-time-ness from Ancient Egypt - Day 1 and requires to get at least six plants to unlock. To start a match, the player has to pay one gauntlet. Gauntlets can be bought with gems. However, every four hours, the player receives a free play. Two gauntlets per day can be obtained by watching ads. When an opponent is found, the player needs to choose six plants (however, due to an event, one plant is automatically given which is the Caulipower). Once you have chosen the plants, the battle begins. The player gains points based on the distance the zombies are away from the house. 500 is the most for a single zombie and 100 being the least. This mode is time-based, as the time decreases the zombies get stronger and stronger, to a point where they could be unkillable unless you either have some instant-kill plants or leveled up plants to take on this challenge. The faster you kill the harder the zombies will get. Also, this mode also has several different leagues, the player gets promoted if they place top 3. If they get one of the last three spots, they will be relegated to the league before that one. Several gems and coins are rewarded in promotions. "Edit This Please And Make It Look More Fancy Pls" - Zuka Gold Bloom's Garden Party Tournament Caulipower's Escalating Tournament Gallery HowtoPlayBattlez1.jpg|Scoring points HowtoPlayBattlez2.jpg|Scoring zones HowtoPlayBattlez3.jpg|Leaderboard and ranks HowtoPlayBattlez4.jpg|League promotions BattlezDialogue1.jpg|Dialogue (1) BattlezDialogue2.jpg|Dialogue (2) BattlezDialogue3.jpg|Dialogue (3) BattlezDialogue4.jpg|Dialogue (4) BattlezAd.jpg|An advertisement of Battlez BattlezAd2.jpg|An advertisement of Battlez BattlezUnlockedAd.jpg|An advertisement of Battlez unlocked LockedBattlez.jpg|Battlez locked NeedsInternettoBattlez.jpg|Battlez unavailable without internet connection BattlezDisconnected.jpg|Battlez disconnected GoldBloomsGardenPartyTournament.jpg|Gold Bloom's Garden Party Tournament (3/14-3/20) CaulipowersEscalatingTournament.jpg|Caulipower's Escalating Tournament (3/21-3/27) BattlezInGame.jpg|Gameplay ResultLose.jpg|The player lost the battle ChanceofSavingyouStreak.jpg|A chance to save your reward streak RevivedWinningStreak.jpg|Successful revive your reward streak BattlezIcon.png|HD version of Battlez "world" image. Screenshot 2018-03-3-20-03-29-366.jpeg|A player getting to the Wood League 29214350 1980856692176644 7683826385239932928 o-1-.jpg|Gauntlet advertisement Pvz-pvp-keyart-1920x1080-b.png|Official art ATLASES_UI_JOUST_1536_00_PTX.png|Texture 1 ATLASES_UI_JOUST_HOWTOPLAY_1536_00_PTX.png|Texture 2 ATLASES_UI_JOUST_ICICLES_1536_00_PTX.png|Texture 3 ATLASES_UI_JOUST_ICONS_1536_00_PTX.png|Texture 4 ATLASES_UI_JOUST_LEADERBOARD_1536_00_PTX.png|Texture 5 ATLASES_UI_JOUST_MATCHRESULT_1536_00_PTX.png|Texture 6 ATLASES_UI_JOUST_METER_1536_00_PTX.png|Texture 7 ATLASES_UI_JOUST_WINSTREAK_1536_00_PTX.png|Texture 8 ATLASES_UI_JOUSTMATCHMADE_1536_00_PTX.png|Texture 9 ATLASES_UI_JOUSTTOURNAMENTRESULT_1536_00_PTX.png|Texture 10 ATLASES_UI_LEAGUES_1536_00_PTX.png|Texture 11 Videos Trivia *When tapping on the Battlez icon, the Dark Ages Zomboss intro plays, along with the boss music. *The player gets five Crowns for winning and one for losing. *If the player loses a streak, they can pay ten gems to retain it, with the cost increasing by ten per loss. *The zombies in this mode will get progressively stronger as time goes on. *This is the only mode in the game where zombies cannot eat your brains. This is because when a lawn mower is activated, it is automatically regenerated. If a zombie somehow manages to reach your house, it will get instantly killed. *All upgrades, except for Wall-nut First Aid, Instant Recharge and Mower Launch, are disabled on Battlez. **Also, plants that Get free Plant Food effect are disabled in this mode. *The player does not get points for the zombies destroyed by lawn mowers. *Would exclusive plants can’t be used in this mode. *The plants health is only 1 bite in this mode. Category:Modes Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2